something wicked
by creed9294
Summary: prequel to titan: the tragic story Meothu he was sane and happy with his life until something horrible happens something wicked warning must read atleast a couple of titan's chapters to understand
1. Chapter 1

Okay here we go a prequel on the confusing life of meothu enjoy or die!!!!! Note: prequel of titan.

The guild of elders was in the council hall when the new member walked in among them he was a young dragon (100 years old XD) but had an enormous mind and was considered a genius. One of the elders an old dragon named Leon spoke up. (He is two thousand years old wow right)

"Ah welcome you have been recognized as a loyal and well brought up child with a great mind you have come here to become one of us now what was your name again?"

"lorthon sir."

"Well then lorthon all of the newer members have the privilege to learn of the legendary dragon that went insane do you know his name young one?"

"His name is lord meothu."

"Yes correct." "Not many people know his full story but we do so sit down and listen young one for it may be you some day who tells this story to another." "Now listen to the story of the lord of malice…

Lord Meothu arzkhan shinzo was born into the wealthy family of one of the king of dragon's right claws when he was born a hatchling while his brothers and sisters were playing he focused on the teachings of many great writers he was interested in scholarly but he knew he would one day be forced into some kind of noble family crap by his father. He was the first born a quality held high by a family of dragons for the first born was basically the second in command under the mother and father.

Meothu right now was sitting under one of his favorite tree's reading a large book that many of the dragons passing by would look at him like he was insane.

(Okay small note at this time in meothu's life there was kind of like another hidden part of the world the dragon's lived in that was kept in secret out of the way of the prying eyes of the mortal kind any ways continue!!!)

One of his brother's lintaru walked up to him and prodded his older brother in the shoulder.

"Hey why the hell do you sit here all day and freaking read eh go have some fun cause once father throws us into the wonderful life of servitude to the king of dragons you'll have nothing fun to remember."

Meothu looked up at his little brother before he spoke.

"Huh fine what do you want to do then?"

" Nothing I have my friends to be with find something to do First born." He sneered

He sighed as his younger brother walked over to his friends and had a lot of fun sitting staring pointing and laughing at him with in his sight then he turned as some one tapped him again.

It was a dragon about his age with bright blue eyes and light green blue scales. The dragon looked Meothu up and down he had attractive light red eyes and shiny black green scales. Then he spoke.

"Umm hi I was wondering why you don't just walk up to him and knock him out you look stronger than him."

"He is my little brother." Replied Meothu. " He would probably cook up some lies to tell to father any ways."

"Well hi my name is lavitis what's yours?"

He spoke his name in the way his father made him say it around new folks.

" My name is Meothu arzkhan shinzo."

"Oh and I have heard of you Lavitis the first born of the king of dragon's champion."

"I have heard of you too Meothu the first born of the king of dragon's right claw.

"Yeah I guess you heard of that eh?"

"Yeah we have a lot in common want to I don't know hang out?" Lavitis asked timidly.

Meothu smiled as he answered.

"Sure my friend but first let's take care of a small annoyance."

Lavitis grinned widely.

"Ahh I was hoping you would say that my friend."

As they walked up to lintaru he looked up surprised.

"Oh so you do have friends sorry I did not notice." He grinned widely as he and his lackeys laughed together.

Then Lavitis smiled so sweetly as he bashed all of his friends over the head.

He flexed his claws as they were all groaning on the floor.

"Opps sorry I slipped."

Then Meothu walked up to his cowering brother and smirked.

As his brothers yells of protest reant the air he found himself hanging from a tree over the lake.

"Ahhh get me down Meothu Father will hear about this."

Lavitis smiled as he looked up at the enraged dragon.

"Who do you think your father is going to believe heh you or the son of the king of dragon's champion?

The dragon had nothing to say as the two friends made their way to the tree and got to know each other.

Authors note: ahh that was fun to write I will explain wayyyy more later but for now just review okay!


	2. Blood Brothers

Okay here it comes no review will you its not that hard eh

Okay here it comes no review will you its not that hard eh!

Something wicked

Meothu and Lavitis sat under the tree looking out in to the beautiful lands of the dragon where their kind have ruled since the coming of mortals. The marshes of kelfazin went off into the east they could plainly see the primitive birds flying around the swamps and mucky rivers were not within view but they knew it was there. In kelfazin there was many treacherous wastes quicksand's and beasts not seen by the eye of mortals since the dawn of time. Then to the west soared the meadow of luntaria named after the dragon goddess of beauty. The long gassy fields and beautiful flowers adorned this place great fruit trees and bushes were in abundance further along the meadow though was the forest of sorrow it is how the mortals say even the most beautiful roses have thorns this was much the case with this forest it was a dark gloomy place filled with death despair and evil creatures even dragons fear to talk about. Beyond that forest not many know what lies there. Then to the north they could see the city of akulakhan (city of light) where they could see many dragons flying around doing various tasks. Then looking farther up they could see the castle gartantos where both of their fathers worked. Right now meothu's father was probably advising the king of dragon's lord illianos on some important subject while lavitis's father stayed not far from the king's side protecting him with his life. Then to the south lies the forbidden lands where only the chosen or those of great need may go not many knows what lies that way but meothu could see dense fog covering the area.

Meothu turned to lavitis

"The place we live is truly a beautiful sight is it not?"

"Aye it is." Said lavitis.

Meothu stared up into the sky.

"Do you … sometimes ever wish people accepted you for who you are and not what your father is?"

"Yeah it seems like all they know about is that our fathers serve the king of dragons nothing more."

"All I know is that someday we will be recognized and remembered for what we do one day and people will cheer our names!"

"Yeah that would be sweet" replied lavitis.

they chatted for a good hour before they went to return home

Meothu turned to his newfound friend.

"We are a lot alike you know lets never let anyone get in the way of our dreams we both want to fight don't we so when we grow older we will serve our land and people with our lives and then we will be recognized as not only the sons of great figures we will be one!"

Meothu held out his claw

"Blood brothers?"

(By blood brothers is between two unrelated dragons who pledge to always protect one another and follow every thing through for each other and always be friends)

Laavitis put a small cut in his palm, as did Meothu

They clasped claws and their blood mixed symbolizing they were now equals.

"Brother!" they both spoke as lavitis walked away Meothu sat under his tree and placed his books to the side he had something to believe in now.

Authors note: Ahh that was fun yay anyways review the next chapter will be muuuch longer I promise :D


End file.
